


Going To Eighth Base With The Pizza Man

by Satanic_Cinnamon_Roll



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanic_Cinnamon_Roll/pseuds/Satanic_Cinnamon_Roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Phan one shot idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going To Eighth Base With The Pizza Man

Dan sat back in his office chair and heaved a sigh, running his fingers though his brown hair, which was messier than usual, as he hadn't taken the time to straighten out his hobbit curls. He had been trying all weekend to memorize every line of his law textbooks and no matter how any times he read through them the words made no sense to him. He started to wonder why he was even trying. Why on earth had he decided to go to law school? He was letting himself down; Just like he let everyone down. Everyone who had believed in him... And the worst part was that he didn't care. He hadn't cared in months. He was just mindlessly wandering around, doing what he needed to do to stay alive. But he wasn't alive. He was just not dead. 

His stomach growled. But Dan didn't want to eat. He didn't want to do anything. He would be perfectly happy to stare into the blinking red light on his smoke detector until the end of time. Nothing motivated him. He wasn't afraid to fail, or to die and he felt no love for anyone or anything. This wasn't how he ever imagined spending a Sunday night. 

Dan was yanked from the depths of his dark mind by the sound of a knock on his apartment door. He had no desire to get up to answer it, but he knew he had to. 'Come on, Dan' He commanded himself 'Just get up and do this simple task. See who's at the door. It's not that hard, you lazy idiot.' Dan struggled for a moment to stand up as his legs had fallen asleep, bu eventually, he shuffled over to the door and swung it open. The young man standing in front of him had neat, black hair and piercing blue eyes and was wearing a red polo and a matching hat and was holding a pizza box. Suddenly Dan became very self-concious and wiped the swat off his forehead and struggled to tame his curly hair, which was sticking out in all directions. His next thought was of confusion as he realized that he hadn't ordered any pizza. The man at the door seemed to read his expression and explained.

"Hi, I'm Phil. Someone called and ordered a pizza for this address. You're Dan, right?"

"Uh... Yeah." Dan wondered who could have ordered him a pizza.

"I didn't get their name, but they said to check and see if you were okay." Phil looked concerned, as if he genuinely cared about Dan.

"Um, yeah I'm fine, thanks." Who the hell would have taken the time to do this? Dan guessed that his downward spiral into existentialism had been more noticable to his friends lately.

"Well, um... I wanna make sure you're gonna be alright so..." Phil looked unsure that he was going to finish his sentence. "Here's my personal phone number. Please call me if you need someone to talk to or anything, okay?" He handed Dan a slip of paper.

"Yeah, okay." Dan replied. He was rather uncomfortable, but also touched by the kindness of this stranger.

"Great. Well, I have to go. I'll see you later, I guess." Phil closed the door and then opened it a few seconds later. "I uh... forgot to give you your pizza." He handed Dan the cardboard box. "Okay, um... bye." He said, his pale cheeks now flushed red as he closed the apartment door once more. In a bit of a daze, Dan dragged his feet across the tiny studio apartment back to his messy desk, closed his books and set down the pizza box. He opened it to find that the pepperoni had been arranged in a smiley face. It made Dan think of Phil, who seemed like he smiled a lot. After he had finished the pizza, he plucked up the nerve to dial the number on the slip of paper Phil had handed him. After two rings, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Dan."

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"Uh, I was just wondering if you were free around four o'clock on Monday?"


End file.
